The Return
by xxLittleChangeoftheHeart
Summary: Ed worries about the consequences on his family if he accepts General Mustang's request. one-shot, takes place after Brotherhood. *series spoilers


**Note:** This takes place about 7 years after Brotherhood. On to the story!

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe who was standing at his door. "What do you want?" He snapped, easily falling into his bad attitude out of habit. Seeing <em>this<em> man always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Not to mention when he knew why he was here, and what he wanted.

"You haven't changed, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang said, looking down _on_ him while actually not looking down _at_ him. "Actually, maybe you have. You aren't as much of a shrimp as I remember."

Edward was about to make a smart retort when a little hand grabbed onto his leg. He looked down and saw his young son, looking up at Roy with wide eyes. "Daddy, who is this?" Ed glared at Roy. "He's not important." He said, gritting his teeth to keep from sounding any nastier than he already did. "Go inside with mommy, okay?"

The little boy nodded, never taking his curious eyes off Roy. Roy was looking back at him with an unpleasant look on his face. "Got a problem with my son, General?" Roy turned to look back at Ed. He sighed and mumbled, "He's just going to make this more difficult."

"What was that?"

Louder, Roy asked, "May we come inside, Fullmetal? There is something we need to discuss."

Ed finally noticed the soldiers standing behind Roy; the group included the familiar face of Riza Hawkeye. Ed scratched his head, his expression still annoyed, and turned around. "I'm guessing you won't take no for an answer," He said. "Follow me." Under his breath, he muttered, "Pain in the ass…"

Roy and Hawkeye followed him through the door, with the others remaining outside. They walked into Ed's kitchen, where he sat at the table, looking furious. Roy thought he looked as much of a sulking child as he ever did. He took a seat across from him. Ed nodded at Hawkeye, who nodded back and said, "Good to see you are well, Fullmetal," but did not move to take a seat.

Ed turned his golden gaze back on Roy. "Well? You're not here for a cup of tea, are you, General?"

Winry had been in her workshop when Ed had heard the hard knock on his front door. When the soldiers were gone, he walked hesitantly up to the workshop door. He stood there for a few quiet moments, unsure of what to do.

He jumped as a voice called out, "Edward, what have I told you about lurking in the doorway?" He stepped inside, trying to look innocent. One look at his beautiful blonde wife, however, and he knew there was no way he would be able to hide this from her. She was bent over her work desk, her long hair tied up and a bandana on, covered in oil and dirt. She was working on some new style of automail. Ed felt something inside himself shatter as he looked in her bright blue eyes as turned to face him. Her expression quickly changed from curiosity to worry as she gauged his expression. Ed looked away, seeing his son snoozing next to their tiny daughter on the couch in the corner. His heart twisted even more.

"Ed?" Winry asked, setting down her tools and turning her full attention to him. She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood up. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't stand it. There was no way he could do this to her, or to _them_, the little ones sleeping so innocently in the corner. Winry stepped closer, taking his hands in hers. "What happened?"

For another long moment, Ed couldn't bear to meet her gaze. Suddenly, he turned and pulled her into a tight embrace. Winry's eyes widened, confused by the storm in his eyes and the sudden urgency of his grip on her. She wrapped her arms around his back as he kissed her forehead, and then placed his chin on her head. They stood that way, silently, as the birds chirped outside. The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows through her workshop.

Never letting go of Winry, he turned his head to look at their two sleeping babies. He couldn't do it; he couldn't leave. He and Al had seen their father leave, when they were right around the same age. Al might have been okay, because he had been younger, but it had torn Ed apart. He watched his mother wait and wait, and then she died waiting for him. He couldn't do that to his children. His vision started to blur a bit as he imagined his son growing to hate him, just as he had hated Hohenheim. He couldn't stand the thought. For the first time, a little part of him felt very guilty for his hatred for his father. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if his son looked at him with hate in his eyes. Then he imagined Winry waiting, day after day, raising the little ones alone, and he clutched her even harder than before.

"Edward?" Winry tried again.

What had he done? He was just following in his father's footsteps, starting a family and then abandoning them. He was just as much of an asshole as his dad had been. He hated himself for this, and maybe his son deserved to hate him too, but he knew what he had to do.

He finally pulled back to look into Winry's anxious eyes, his hands on her shoulders. "Winry," he said softly. "I have to go."

"Go…? Where?" She asked slowly.

"There's something going on in Central. The military needs me." She looked like she was about to protest, so he added, "General Mustang needs me. As much as an asshole as he is, I can't let him down."

"But… you can't do alchemy anymore."

"Apparently that isn't what they want me for… I am a valuable researcher, as far as they're concerned."

Winry looked down, her hands clenched in front of her as she thought. She didn't say anything for a long time. Ed reached his hands out to hold hers. He wanted her to say something, anything, to make it okay; anything to reassure him that he wasn't like his dad, he wouldn't be gone forever, and she wouldn't fall apart, waiting for him. He couldn't bear her silence much longer.

Suddenly, Winry looked up at him, a familiar fire in her eyes. "Come back," She demanded. "I can take care of things here for a while, but you had better come back."

Ed was surprised for a moment. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She smiled in return, and it was the mischievous smile he had seen all throughout their childhood. "Of course I will be. I'm not helpless, Edward."

He backtracked quickly. "I didn't say you were! It's just that you'll be here alone, with the kids… and I don't know how long I'll be gone. This could turn out to be a much bigger issue than it looks. You can never tell…" He trailed off.

Winry eyed him rather disdainfully. "It's always a big issue with the military, and with you, Ed." He started to protest when she cut him off with a long, lingering kiss. When she broke away, she said, "But I love you and all of your 'issues.'" She stood back, hands on her hips. "You will come back, and when you do, these kids will know who you are and they will expect a good story. So get packing and get to work, Fullmetal!" She cracked a smile on the last part, unable to continue her serious tone.

The next morning, Ed had kissed his children goodbye, explaining to them both that he had to go away and help some people, but he would be back soon. He told them that they needed to be brave and be good for mommy while he was gone. He kissed Winry goodbye on the porch, but she didn't allow him to linger. "Get going," She said, not unkindly.

Ed walked down the path from the house, taking several last glances. Winry waved from the porch, and he waved back and continued with determination. _I will be back_. He thought. _I will protect this country, and my family… and my children will be proud of me._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


End file.
